


Paddington Goes to Gusu

by Wynja2007



Category: Paddington Bear - Michael Bond, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Crack what crack?, Fluff, Gen, Lan Precepts, Marmalade gets EVERYWHERE, Modern AU sort of..., So does Paddington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynja2007/pseuds/Wynja2007
Summary: Jingyi steadied himself on his breath and announced calmly, ‘Please advise me, Master Wei.  I do not know what to do.  There is a bear on the path to Cloud Recesses.’‘A bear?  You left Sizhui alone with a bear?  Come on, let’s go!’‘He said he would keep it occupied until I got back,’ JIngyi called after the already-running form of Master Wei, who did at least slow down a little for him to catch up.‘How’s he going to do that?’ Master Wei’s eyes were wide with fear.  ‘Play his guqin for it?’
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. A visitor at the Gates

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of short chapters, based on the premise that Paddington Bear somehow makes the journey from the modern world to the timelessness of Cloud Recesses... I spent far too long trying to find a logical explanation for that, but I haven't *quite* worked it through, yet.
> 
> Please enjoy, and if you think you'd like to comment, that would be lovely of you.

‘Master Wei, Master Wei!’ Lan Jingyi hurtled himself across the gravel courtyard, not even bothering with the trodden pathway in his haste. Wei Wuxian looked up from his lounging outside the library as heads whipped round to look at the disgraceful spectacle of a Lan Junior running.

‘Ah!’ Wei Wuxian got to his feet and gestured with the tassel of ChenQing. ‘Young Master Lan, what is Rule Fourteen…?’  
Jingyi skidded to a halt and made a sketchy bow.

‘Um… “do not be picky with food?” Is this about your congee again, because there’s a…’

‘Fourteen? I thought… could it be Four…?’

‘Oh… Did you mean “Do not run?” I think that’s Rule Three, Master Wei. But I’ve stopped running… Where is Hanguang-Jun? Something happened at the gate…’

‘What? Why didn’t you say so, instead of arguing about the rules! He’s in a meeting with Lan Qiren. What’s up?’

Jingyi hesitated. He wasn’t quite brave enough to insist on interrupting a meeting between two such important persons, especially when one of them was Grand Master Qiren… but Master Wei might not be the best person to tell…

He steadied himself on his breath and announced calmly, ‘Please advise me, Master Wei. I do not know what to do. There is a bear on the path to Cloud Recesses.’

‘A bear? You left Sizhui alone with a bear? Come on, let’s go!’

‘He said he would keep it occupied until I got back,’ JIngyi called after the already-running form of Master Wei, who did at least slow down a little for him to catch up.

‘How’s he going to do that?’ Master Wei’s eyes were wide with fear. ‘Play his guqin for it?’

*

The situation, when Wei Wuxian got to within sight of the gates, was… different from what he’d expected. Absolutely not what he’d expected… He stopped to stare, and Jingyi bumped against him, coming to a halt a fraction too late to avoid the collision.  
‘What… Master Wei, what’s the bear doing?’ the Junior gasped out, clutching at his arm in a very un-Lan like fashion.

Wei Wuxian folded his arms and shook his head, hoping it had been a rhetorical question and that Jingyi hadn’t suddenly become stupid from confusion.

‘Isn’t it obvious what the bear’s doing?’ he said. ‘Being polite, is what it’s doing… He, I’d guess, but with the big blue coat, it’s hard to be sure.’

The bear was, indeed, wearing a chunky blue coat, fastened down the front with several toggles. On its head was a large, shapeless black hat, which it had just raised with a large, furry paw towards Sizhui before settling it back in place.

Somewhat reassured by this – after all, a polite bear wearing a hat seemed far less likely to be a hungry, dangerous bear – Wei Wuxian made his way towards the gate, his long legs gobbling up the ground.

‘Ah, ha, good day, good day to you!’ he called out. ‘Sizhui, is all well?’

Sizhui turned with a mixture of perplexed relief distorting his pleasant face. He gave a small smile, and bowed formally.

‘Master Wei, we have a visitor,’ he said, gesturing towards the bear. ‘This is Mr Brown, courtesy name, Paddington.’

The bear’s brown eyes met Wei Wuxian’s gaze. The brown, furred muzzle seemed to smile as the creature doffed its hat once again.

‘Delighted to meet you,’ the bear said. ‘Would you care for a bite of my marmalade sandwich?’


	2. "The Lan Who Likes Rabbits..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Paddinton is polite and Sizhui is helpful...

The tall, thin gentleman with dark blue robes and long, long black hair gave a sort of anxious smile and a little laugh.

‘Ah, ha, most kind, Mister Brown, but you should eat it.’ He nodded most emphatically. ‘You should definitely eat it!’ 

The gentleman nodded firmly, and Paddington decided he liked him.

‘Perhaps I’ll save it for later,’ Paddington replied, glad to have managed to be both polite and to keep hold of his sandwich, and stored it safely away in his hat. ‘I have only got four jars of marmalade left, and I haven’t seen it at any of the markets here.’

‘It’s… not a word I am familiar with, Master Brown,’ the dark-robed gentleman replied. ‘Is it a local speciality?’

‘Well, where I’m from it is, yes,’ Paddington replied. ‘It’s rather like jam, but with bits.’

‘Ah. But this humble one begs your pardon, I have not given you my name. I am Wei Ying, courtesy name Wuxian. Are you expected in Cloud Recesses?’

Paddington thought hard for a moment.

‘Well, it rather depends, Mr Wei,’ he said. ‘Great-Aunt Lucy asked me to bring a present to her friend who lives here, so perhaps she wrote a letter to say I was coming?’

‘Ah…’ Mr Wei glanced at the two white-robed young men, who shook their heads in a very small sort of way. ‘Young Masters Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi here do not think so, nor have I heard of a letter about a young bear gentleman…’

‘Master Wei is a person who hears many things,’ the Young Master named Lan Sizhui said. 

‘Even those things he’s not supposed to,’ Mr Wei said with a cheerful grin. ‘Except I have heard nothing about your visit, young Master Brown. I am curious! However did you get here?’

‘A very nice gentleman called Mr Li offered me a ride up the hill in his wagon. Perhaps you know him? His daughters sell loquats and other things in Caiyi Town, and his wife makes jolly nice steamed sandwiches.’ 

Paddington paused to remember the two steamed buns Mrs Li had given him for the ride up the hill. they hadn’t been like the sandwiches at home, but they had still been rather tasty, and they seemed like a long time ago now.

‘Ah, I think I know the family. Yes, good people, kind people,’ Mr Wei said. ‘But I meant… how did you get to Caiyi Town in the first place?’

‘Oh, that’s easy,’ said Paddington. ‘When she was here, Great-Aunt Lucy was given this…’ He began patting his pockets as if looking for something. ‘No… I don’t think it’s in there… Oh, perhaps I put it safe…’ 

He removed his hat once more, and explored within its depths.

‘Excuse me, Master Brown, I have a question,’ one of the young Master Lans said. ‘Why do you wear your qianqun pouch on your head?’

‘What’s that? Oh, no, it’s not a pouch! It’s my hat, of course I wear it on my head. Ah, here it is…’ Finally, he held out a round piece of jade, intricately carved, taking care to settle the hat back in place. ‘Great-Aunt Lucy told me that if I showed this to people, they would tell me how to get to Cloud Recesses.’ He wrinkled his nose up in a smile. ‘I didn’t expect it to be quite this simple, but there it is.’

‘Your Auntie had an entry token to Cloud Recesses?’ Mr Wei said, as if trying to understand things that were not actually being said. ‘And she sent you here…?’

‘With a present for her friend. That’s right.’ Paddington nodded. ‘I understand the next boat back is this evening, so I do rather need to hurry, if you don’t mind?’

‘Ah, haha! I… who is it you wish to see, young Mr Brown?’

‘Please, do call me Paddington,’ he said. ‘I’m afraid I don’t really know the name. Lan… something.’

‘Lan is the sect name, Mr Brown,’ Lan Sizhui said. He seemed keen to be helpful, which was nice, Paddington thought. ‘Most of us are Lans.’

‘Oh, I see! That could be tricky!’ 

Paddington didn’t like to admit that he struggled to remember all the different names he’d been hearing since he arrived at Caiyi Town. It had been a miracle that everyone talked in words he could understand, even if the writing looked more like pretty designs than letters and words, and they had understood him, too! But the names, they were tricky, and he didn’t want to get anyone’s name wrong, it would be very rude. 

‘Are there many people here? Perhaps you could introduce me to everyone, and I can find Great-Aunt Lucy’s friend by asking them?’

‘We could do that,’ Mr Wei said. ‘But some of the Lans are away on business, and others have meetings…’

Normally a cheerful, happy bear, this made Paddington feel rather slumpy inside. It was probably time he had a marmalade sandwich, just to keep his spirits up, but he needed to find Great-Aunt Lucy’s Lan friend first.

It seemed something of his dismay must have shown on his face, because Helpful Lan Sizhui came to kneel on the ground beside him, so Paddington didn’t get a crick in his neck looking up.

‘Do you know anything about your honoured relation’s friend?’ he asked gently. ‘What they did together, or what they talked about…?’

‘Oh, yes, I do remember something,’ Paddington said, beaming with relief. He saw Helpful Lan Sizhui smile back at him. ‘Rabbits. It's the Lan who likes rabbits.’


	3. '...Not the Lan You're Looking For...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Paddington has a bit of a surprise...

‘Someone who likes rabbits! That’s helpful,’ Mr Wei said, sliding a finger across his nose several times. ‘Although rabbits are almost a sect animal, eh, Sizhui? Sizhui likes rabbits, too!’

‘Oh, I don’t think it could be young Mr Lan,’ Paddington said as respectfully as possible. ‘Perhaps the rabbits could help?’

‘The rabbits… ah, okay, we’ll go and see the rabbits, Paddington-gonzi. It’s not very far.’

It seemed quite a long way to Paddington, but the two young Lan gentlemen and Mr Wei passed the time chatting to him, which was very friendly of them, and by the time they had got to the top of the first hill, everyone was calling him “Paddington-gonzi” and he’d been invited to use everyone’s courtesy names. With so many Mr Lans as there seemed to be at Cloud Recesses, it was less confusing, even if it did make it easier to get someone’s name muddled.

There was a walk under tall pine trees, and through a stand of very tall bamboo, and then Paddington found he was walking on soft grass and looking across to where a green meadow spread out ahead, dotted with small white bundles of fluffy rabbits. He found himself smiling almost without thinking about it.

‘There’s Hanguang Jun!’ Jingyi exclaimed. ‘The meeting must have finished!’

Mr Wei laughed. ‘And of course, coming here straight afterwards is exactly what anyone would do after a meeting with Lan Qiren! Paddington-gonzi, Hanguang-Jun over there, Lan Wangji, is very fond of rabbits! Come and say hello.’ 

The gentleman called Hanguang Jun had seen them, and carefully set aside the rabbit that had been snuggling into his arms before rising and bowing as Mr Wei called out to him.

‘Ah, ha, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! You missed all the excitement, we have a guest. This is Young Mister Brown. Paddington-gonzi, this is Lan Wangji, my husband.’

This new Mr Lan (who seemed to have an extra name for Paddington to have to remember) was tall and very elegant, dressed in white robes and with a pale blue headband winding through his hair, which was topped with a rather remarkable silver sculpture that was both very beautiful and looked rather painful to wear. 

Mr Lan bowed over his extended arms, hands touched together.

‘Mr Brown.’

‘Good day, Mr Lan.’ Paddington took his hat off politely. ‘Please excuse my not bowing, but I am a bear, and bears are not terribly bendy, I’m afraid.’

‘Noted.’

‘Paddington-gonzi has come a long way to visit us. He has a gift for a friend of his Auntie, someone who likes rabbits.’ Mr Wei said, helpfully. ‘I thought it might be you.’

‘Assuming some degree of family likeness, that is unlikely,’ Mr Lan said. ‘This one would have remembered a visit from Young Mr Brown’s honourable relation.’

‘Ah…’ Mr Wei’s bright smile faded a little, and he dropped to the ground to look up at Paddington. ‘Paddington-gonzi? What do you think?’

‘I think Mr Lan is right. Great-Aunt Lucy’s friend was a lady.’

‘Aiya, Paddington-gonzi! Why did you not say so?’

Paddington thought this was just a little bit impertinent of Mr Wei, but managed to stop himself giving him a Hard Stare.

‘But you didn’t ask, Mr Wei,’ he said. 

‘That’s true,’ Jingyi said. ‘Master Wei, you just asked if Paddington-gonzi knew the name of his great-aunt’s friend.’

‘But perhaps there are other things you know, Paddington-gonzi?’ Sizhui asked, smiling a very nice and warm smile at him. ‘Did Lady Lan do or say anything that might help us now? Other than she likes rabbits? In fact, there are not many Lan ladies cultivating here, so we should be able to find her, if she is still here.’

‘Of course, I suppose she might have moved somewhere else,’ Paddington said thoughtfully. ‘Somewhere warmer for her rabbits. Great-Aunt Lucy said she was extremely fond of them. She played them tunes on a sort of flat guitar-harp thing, very beautifully, and she tied little blue ribbons around their heads in case they got lost, then everyone would know they were her friends. And she was a rather pretty lady with a nice smile, and most kind.’

A strange look passed between Mr Wei and his husband Mr Lan. Mr Wei tried to smile, Paddington thought, but didn’t really manage to. Mr Lan said ‘Mn,’ which made Mr Wei sigh and flop down onto the ground near Paddington, all knees and elbows and bouncing hair.

‘Ah, ha, the good news, Paddington-gonzi… Paddington-xiong, is that… we think we know who you mean. In fact, we met her, didn’t we, Lan Zhan?’

‘Indeed. Lady Lan Yi. She was the third Grand Master of our sect.’

‘And she played the guqin, very beautifully, almost as well as my Lan Zhan…’

‘Mn. Better. She played much better.’

‘Anyway, the thing is, Paddington-didi… ah-ha… sorry, I am sorry. She is…’

‘No longer here,’ Mr Lan said, when Mr Wei faltered. ‘She has not been seen since Wei Ying and I met with her many years ago.’

‘Oh.’ The fur at the back of Paddington’s neck began to itch, as it did sometimes when he had a Bad Feeling about things. ‘Mr Lan, what does that mean?’

‘It is believed that she has ascended.’ Mr Lan paused, and his eyes softened just a little. ‘Regrettably, you will be unable to fulfil your relation’s request.’

That awful, slumpy feeling returned, pulling Paddington’s shoulders down and making him want to sigh.

‘But I promised,’ he said. ‘Great-Aunt Lucy said she was sure her friend would be pleased to see me, she…’ 

He huffled in a breath and blinked several times. A hand patted gently at his shoulder.

‘It was very kind of you to come all this way,’ Sizhui said gently to him. ‘Paddington-gonzi has made a long journey and must be tired, which may make you feel sadder than you would like. To ascend is the hope of many cultivators and the achievement of few; Lady Lan Yi is remembered with honour. Perhaps you could give the gift to one of her descendants instead? For surely she would have been honoured to be remembered by her friend, and your great-aunt’s gift would be received with respect by our current Grand Master. But, perhaps you could like to stay with us tonight? You would have to rush, to get to the ferry, and wherever you are going, it will seem a very long way, if you are sad.’

He glanced across at Mr Lan, and then looked at Mr Wei, who nodded brightly.

‘You should definitely stay, Paddington-didi. Tomorrow, you will feel more cheerful, and we will have lots of time to chat! I would really like to know how your Auntie got here!’

‘Oh.’ Paddington blinked again, and began to cheer up. ‘Really? That would be very kind of you. Yes, I would like to talk about Great-Aunt Lucy. I’m sure she won’t mind too much about Lady Yi, and I have come all this way…’

‘Good! That is settled, then! And tomorrow you can tell us all about Auntie’s Adventures in Gusu! Maybe it’s a good thing Lan Zan’s not the Lan you’re looking for!’

‘Thank you, Mr Wei, and Mr Lan.’ Paddington lifted his hat, just a little, to be extra polite. ‘I think so, too.’


End file.
